Surprises and Secrets
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *Horrid title I know* Noodle tells her life story, one day her children are kidnapped by her old band, Can she keep a secret from them for so long? R
1. Chapter 1

I'm a HUGE Gorillaz fan and have been planning on writing a fanfic for over five or six years…unfortunately I never really had a plot until now…ah hahaha. OH BTW the whole story is in Noodle's POV along with several flashbacks and radda, radda.

* * *

"Mother?" I opened my emerald eyes gazing at the back of my daughter's cyan hair.

"Hai, Cloe?" I asked as she turned her head slightly

"Tell me…mother…why bother with me? I'm just a plain Jane." I quickly gave her a hug.

"Oh, Cloe! You're beautiful!" I heard a snicker at the door and a yeah right as my son, Hedeki stood there.

"Hedeki! You KNOW your sister is beautiful!"

"She's not technically…beautiful…she's…cute…like a baby cute." Cloe lowered her head, her long cyan hair pulled over her shoulders (her hair looks like Rosalind's from Rune Factory 2); she began stroking the soft bunch as she looked over towards her brother.

"At least you're honest, Hedeki." She said in a rather depressed voice as I pulled her into a hug.

"You ARE a beautiful young lady, Cloe," I said, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "your brother just can't see it yet, he still sees you as his little sister."

"But we're TWINS, mother." Cloe corrected me as I smiled, stroking her hair.

"But you're still his little sister; after all, you're a minute younger than him" Cloe just rolled her eyes, looking in the mirror sighing, honestly I do not think she saw the beauty of herself as I did.

My husband, Akio, walked in several minutes later, he smiled at us.

"Welcome home, father." Cloe greeted him as Akio gave a warm smile.

"What's this I hear about my daughter not being beautiful?" he walked in, "I believe my daughter is the picture of beauty."

"You're just saying that because you're my father." She said, sighing as I began stroking her hair again.

"He's saying it because it's the truth, baby." I began braiding her long hair, she turned her head towards me, her deep, hypnotizing doll like black eyes looked into my emerald ones.

"Promise I'll be pretty soon?"

"You're beautiful now, I doubt you could be even more beautiful. It would be impossible, meaning you're already way too beautiful." I gave a small smile, kissing her forehead.

"Time for bed, you two. School is tomorrow morning you know." Cloe stood up first to kiss my cheek then Hedeki walked over to kiss me on the cheek, I grabbed Hedeki's calloused fingered hands and Cloe's long fingered soft hands.

"Remember I love you two. So much."

"We know, mum." Hedeki said giving me a hug.

"We love you too, mother." Cloe said, giving me a hug as well, then they turned their backs on me to hug their father.

Yet I had a deep feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen to them…

* * *

End of chappie 1! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Second boring chapter…yeah…shut the hell up Cass…

* * *

I motioned my hand of the car door as my two children hurried inside to get out of the pouring rain.

"How was school?" I asked as my children rolled their eyes.

"Same old boring school." Was my son's reply as his sister nodded.

"Nothing new I guess?" I asked as they both shook their heads. I began driving down the road the car all silent until we stopped in front of a gateway with a mansion on top of a hill, I looked back towards my children.

"Care if we make a stop?" I asked as they shook their heads. Getting out of the car, I motioned for them to come out with me. They obeyed me and stepped out, looking at the abandoned mansion.

"This is where I grew up." I said as I pushed the rusted gate motioning for my children to follow me.

I breathed in deeply, the smell of the polluted air seemed so relaxing to me…It was like so many memories in one place.

"Mother?" I turned my head towards my children, "Why are there so many corpses?" they asked, kicking the head of a skull, I just giggled.

"You two DON'T want to know!" and with that I led them towards the studio and opened the abandoned door.

"Welcome to Kong Studios." I said, smiling at my children, pushing them in.

"Mother?" Cloe asked as I looked at her, "The stories of your band, and Murdoc and Russell…are they…true?" I smiled and led them into a room filled with CDs and awards.

"Does THIS answer your questions?" I asked as they looked in awe at the awards, CDs, and posters.

"You've shown us pictures of Murdoc and Russell…" Cloe started as Hedeki finished.

"Who's the blue haired man?" I stopped and shook my head.

"He's no one…" I began, "No one important." And with that I led them out of the room and into another room.

"This was my room." I said as they entered the old room, a pair of underwear still laid in the same spot, dusty and worn with holes in it, the walls were falling down and the air was moldy.

"How could you live here?" Cloe asked as I laughed.

"It was a lot better back then. Trust me." And with that I showed them the whole studio, all except for two rooms, but they didn't need to know about those rooms.

"What did you two think?" I asked as they smiled.

"We wish we could've seen it back then." They said, a smile on their face as they hopped into the car, I got into the driver's side turning the ignition, heading towards home.

When we got home, my children bounded out of the car, giving their father a hug, heading upstairs. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" he asked as I giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just wanted to show the twins where I lived once upon a time." And with that I kissed him again, heading upstairs knocking on a door, opening it, smiling at my daughter, on her computer, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Do you need me, mother?" she asked as I shook my head, I sat on her bed and looked at her.

"Cloe, you know…if ANYTHING ever happens to you…you can tell me…right?" she smiled and nodded her head.

"Nothing has really happened to me though, mother." She said as I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good." I said as I made my way out the door, "I don't want you to suffer like I did." I whispered, in a very low voice so she wouldn't hear me.

* * *

I know, the shittiest chapter ever! Hope you like it though, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Oh I might discontinue if I don't get more reviews, just to let you all know!

* * *

I applied some glue to my eyelids, I waited for it to dry, then pushing them back with a y-shaped pick, I made a fold in my eye I smiled at myself in the mirror, that eye was done, but I needed to do the other eye, so I did the same step and voila, I had the double lids. I smiled at myself, fixed my hair and rushed downstairs.

"Where are you going all dollied up?" my husband asked as I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I gotta go get the twins." I stated kissing his lips, walking outside, taking a left I began walking towards the twins' school, I didn't have to take the car since their school wasn't that far from where we lived.

I stopped in front of the school, I saw them, walking towards me, that is until a car cut them off, I gasped, the idiot probably wasn't paying attention to the red light, I'd have to get his or her license plate number and report him or her to the police.

Just like that, he sped away, extremely fast, I looked over to where my children should've been and gasped.

They were gone.

I ran after the car, I knew he had taken them, but I couldn't catch up with them, the car was going too fast, I collapsed on my knees and began to tear.

"Why couldn't he or she have taken me?" I asked and thought about what he or she was going to do to my children.

He was probably going to rape Cloe and kill them…she was probably just going to kill them.

I didn't want to think about it, I rushed home as fast as I could, tears blocking my view, as soon as I got home I picked up the phone.

"Police! Please! My children! They were kidnapped!" I wailed into the phone.

"Miss, calm down." I heard the other line, how could I calm down? My children are in danger!

"Now can you give me a description?" I sniffled trying to calm down.

"The vehicle they were dragged in was a black impala." I said, sniffing a bit.

"Can you give me a description of your children? What about the person who kidnapped them?"

"Hedeki has black hair and green, almond shaped eyes, Cloe has bluish hair and black almond shaped eyes."

"And the kidnapper?" she asked, I cried, I didn't know…the windows were tinted.

"Tinted windows, I couldn't see." I stated as I heard a small 'We'll do our best' and a click, I collapsed on the floor and began crying.

"Noodle? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hedeki and Cloe!" I wailed crying heavily, my husband shook me.

"What happened to them?"

"They were taken in front of me! I couldn't catch them!" I began screaming again as my husband pulled my face into his chest.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, "It'll be okay."

Months went by and no luck, I always sat there staring out the window, hoping one day to find them walking down the street okay and unharmed so I could embrace them for the longest time. No such luck had occurred, but something did catch my eye, the bus driving past had a banner for a new Gorillaz album that I wanted no part of again, in fact, I hid myself so they wouldn't find me. But I saw three new faces in the band. There was, of course, Russell and Murdoc and…him…the other was a girl, around my children's age with black hair and big blue baby doll eyes with very long eyelashes, the other two members I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw their picture.

Hedeki and Cloe.

* * *

DOH! You'll have to read chappie 4 to see more!!! So review review review! I love love love them!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Chapter 4! Oh it's chapter 4! YAY!

* * *

I still couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the banner for the new Gorillaz album and my two children a part of their band! I was furious! I figured out who kidnapped them, it was no doubt, Murdoc, he probably thought Hedeki was me, since Hedeki looks like me, and used Hedeki as a guitarist since he could play guitar…but what was he doing with Cloe? I didn't want to think about it…none of it. All I wanted to do was find out where they were and take my babies back.

I did some research on the internet about where Gorillaz were hiding now that Plastic Beach had sunken.

I looked and looked and found the biography of them, I wanted to look further to see what they've said about my two children and who the other girl was.

Violet Victoria Niccals, daughter of the greatest bassist, Murdoc of Gorillaz, she's the backup bass guitar player along with flute, violin, and trumpet player.

That solved who she was but what did it say about Cloe and Hedeki? I looked further until I saw their names.

Hedeki Shoichi and Cloe Sunny Kagawa, twins of former guitarist, Noodle, Hedeki is the new guitarist and his sister, Cloe is the backup vocalist.

I sighed a bit and began to tear, what if they experience something horrid like I did, making them want to leave as I did. I scrolled down, looking for information on where they were.

Reside in the little town of Pleasantville in Maddox Manor.

I quickly looked the place up and immediately packed my bags.

"Where are you going?" Akio asked me as I looked at him, tears filled my eyes.

"I know where they are…and I don't want them hurt as I was." He nodded in understanding before stopping me.

"Are they with…Gorillaz?" he asked as I sniffled a bit and nodded, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"They're going to be okay, Noodle…" he gave me a hug, "They're going to be okay."

I took the bus to Pleasantville, I wanted a bus without the advertisements, but no such luck, all of the buses had them. I walked inside, suitcases in hand as the bus driver smiled.

"Where ya goin' Mizz?" he asked as I smiled.

"Pleasantville." I answered as he closed the doors.

"That's a three day trip, Mizz." He said as I smiled.

"I'm up for it." I answered as I paid the fine and took my seat.

The ride literally took three days, just as said; I was the only one stopping in Pleasantville, of course, I was the last one on the bus.

"'Ave a good day Mizz!" the driver said as he sped off, leaving me in a perfect looking town. Which I knew had flaws in it as I stepped a step forward. I blinked. I had to find Maddox Manor! I had to! I looked around at an elderly man watering his lawn.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, fanning my hand to get his attention as he smiled.

"Need sumthin' madam?" he asked as I nodded.

"Do you have any clue where Maddox Manor is?"

"Aye! Ye ole abandoned manor, thanks to a lil band it's not as abandoned as it used to be. All you 'ave to do is follow Elm street right on to Leever Lane and keep going straight on Leever lane should take you to Maddox Manor. Ye can't miss it, it's an ol' buildin'." He smiled and nodded, "Good luck with ya madam!" he exclaimed as I thanked him, running towards Leever Lane. I stopped and looked both ways.

I could see in the distance an abandoned looking manor so I ran towards it, kicking the door down.

The air inside was thick with Cigarette smoke and alcoholic beverages as I coughed looking up.

The manor was empty but I could hear a deep, groggy voice saying, "No, no, no Cloe! Hit that high note!" My heels clunked on the hardwood floor as I made my way to the voices, up the stairs I went, _clunk, clunk, clunk_ I made my way in front of the door, kicking it down.

"WHO THA 'ELL ARE YOU?!?" the red eyed man blinked once before his face softened.

"Noodle?" he asked as he shook his head.

"Noodle!" He exclaimed giving me a hug as large African American picked me up.

"Hey baby girl!" he exclaimed as I lifted myself down from his grip.

"I want my children back." I said in a very stern voice.

"What?" the red eyed man asked as he gave a smile.

"Oh this is great!" He exclaimed, "A family in out band! Noodle you can be our main guitarist, and Hedeki you can be our back up guitarist since your mum is back!"

"No, Murdoc…" I said, shaking my head, "I'm not coming back, Gorillaz is just a long lost memory to me, and I want it to stay that way." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"But baby girl…" The large African American began but I cut him off.

"Russell-san. Please I just want my children and I want to go home to my husband." A blue haired man stepped forward.

"Noodle-luv…" he began but I stopped him.

"DON'T talk to me, 2-D." I said taking the two sixteen year olds by the hand.

"Come on you two we're going home."

"Wait, mother!" Cloe exclaimed.

"What's the rush?" Hedeki asked as I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I stated but they stopped me.

"Why can't we stay in the band?" Hedeki asked me as I pulled on their arms.

"Because I don't want you hurt like I was." I said.

"Noodle, it was just a video!" Murdoc exclaimed as I shook my head.

"That's not the reason."

"The wot the bloody 'ell is the reason?!?" Murdoc asked.

"It doesn't matter!" I exclaimed as Russel stopped me.

"It does too matter, baby girl! What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell us Noodle!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"I can't!"

"Of course you can!"

"Wot the bloody 'ell 'appened?"

"I WAS RAPED!!!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

OMG! NOODLE WAS RAPED?!?!?!?!? HOLY SHIT! Lets read on to chapter 5, shall we?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

"I WAS RAPED!!!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Noodle…" Russell began as I cried in his chest, I sobbed so heavily I felt sick.

"It happened when I was fourteen and I became pregnant with the twins and when I found out I was pregnant I left and met their father."

"So you married the bloody bastard that raped you!?!" Murdoc exclaimed as I shook my head.

"Akio didn't rape me!" I began, "He was there for me and he understood what I was going through." I began to cry some more as I looked over at my children.

"I didn't want the same to happen to them." I said as I cried more in Russell's chest.

"Well…who raped you?" Russell asked as I shook my head.

"I don't want to say." I said looking over towards the window as Russell lifted my face to have me look in his eyes.

"Noodle…we'll fix this." He said, smiling at me, "We're family."

"Not anymore Russell-San." I said crying, "I just want my children so we can go home and have them unharmed."

"Not until you tell us who did this to you!" Murdoc exclaimed, locking the door as I looked around.

"I don't want to say!" I exclaimed as 2-D grabbed me.

"Noodle, luv, tell us!"

"No! And don't touch me, please!"

"You have to say something, mother." Cloe said as I shook my head.

"It's all in the past. I just want you two home and safe."

"We are safe, mother." Hedeki said, stroking my arm.

"Not here, you're not." I said as Russell stroked my arm.

"We should've looked out for you more, and I believe it was my fault."

"It was my fault, Russell-San." I said, motioning towards myself.

"Noodle, you were raped." Russell shook his head, "It's not your fault it's that bastard's fault."

I was silent for a while, probably around five minutes until I motioned towards Murdoc.

"I'll stay, but not for the band! I plan to leave in a month, I want to call my husband to tell him where I am and that I'll see him in a month. You all will leave me be, I don't want any of you to talk to me or my children unless it is important." And with that, I turned my back, stopping at the doorway.

"Also…" I began, closing my eyes and reopening them, having tears form in them, "I'm sorry." And with that, I left, clunking downstairs to call my husband.

"Did you find them?" he asked as I nodded, but I knew he couldn't see me.

"Hai, I found them, Akio. They're okay and safe; at least with me around they'll be safe."

"Are you going to give them some space?" he asked as I sighed.

"I'm not letting them out of my sight for a second!" I said, as I looked upstairs to see Hedeki looking at me.

"I have to go, Akio, I'll see you in a month. I love you. Bye." I hung up and looked at my son, smiling.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked as he cleared his throat, blushing a bit.

"I was wondering if it'll be okay if I took Violet out, you know…as a date?" he gave me a cheesy smile as I laughed, taking a pad and paper out.

"I can schedule you two for a Friday at 7 PM; a nice movie should be good." He smiled and walked all the way downstairs.

"Thank you, mother!" he said as I stopped him

"I expect you to be home with Violet, safe and sound at eleven." He smiled and nodded as I hugged him, ruffling his hair.

"Good boy." I said as I sent him on his way.

My room was right next door to my children's room; I demanded that I share a room with them, but no such luck, There apparently was only 2 beds in that room. It didn't matter, I'd have my bed moved into their room by tonight whether they liked it or not.

"Mother?" Cloe asked as I looked down at her, stroking her long cyan hair lovingly.

"Hai sweetest?" I asked, stroking her hair even more.

"Does…did…does he still…"

"Hm?" I seemed a little confused as to what my daughter was trying to ask me.

"Does father love us, even if we're not his?" I smiled and kissed her rosy cheek.

"Of course. Your father was proud to be your father when you two were born, he didn't care if you two weren't his, he loved you so very much and he still does." Cloe smiled and looked into my green eyes.

"Does…our biological father know of us?" I shook my head.

"He doesn't know of you two, and I don't want him to know of you two." I stroked her hair some more, kissing her on the cheek, walking over to Hedeki, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night, my sweethearts." I said, closing the door entering my room.

* * *

There it was chapter 5! Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is chapter 6 hoo-freaking-ray! Sorry it took so long I just graduated! So I'm SUPER happy!

* * *

"Oh my goodness! You look so handsome, Hedeki!" I exclaimed, straightening his dress shirt and fixing his khakis giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"He does look swell." Russell said as Hedeki looked at himself in the mirror.

"Vi…" I heard Murdoc say as I turned around, he was looking at his young daughter, sighing.

"If you two decide to…you know…" he handed her a condom, "Use this." I shook my head and grabbed the condom.

"There will be no need for this, don't worry, Violet, Hedeki is a gentleman." The black haired beauty smiled and nodded her purple denim dress twirled when she walked up to Hedeki, grabbing his arm causing him to blush a bit.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" Cloe exclaimed, her camera clicked as Hedeki shielded himself from the light.

"Cloe!" he exclaimed, his face turning a deeper shade of scarlet as I laughed.

"Go and have fun you two." I said shooing them out of the house, Violet practically pulling on his arm.

"They grow up so fast…" Murdoc said, and of all people, he had tears streaming down his eyes.

"You're crying, Mudds." Russell teased as Murdoc swiped his hands in defense.

"I AM BLOODY NOT! I 'AVE…something in me eye." I just giggled a bit looking over at Cloe, a smile on my face.

"Come on, Cloe." I began, "We can do something together, you know, mother and daughter day." Cloe smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'll get the manicure set!" she exclaimed, running upstairs as I smiled, looking over at Russell picking on poor Murdoc and…2-D laughing.

Moments later I was in our room, curlers in my hair, and my nails were becoming French tipped, my daughter looked up at me.

"Mother…do…did you know our real father?" I just sighed and looked down, tears fuming from my eyes.

"He was my best friend." I said, grabbing my daughter and pulling her in a hug, crying in her hair.

"And you look so much like him." I sobbed, Cloe rubbing my back affectionately.

"What was his name?" Cloe asked as I shook my head.

"You know him, not as well as I did but you know him." Cloe pulled out of the hug looking into my eyes.

"Why did he rape you?" she asked, "I mean since he was your best friend and all." I shook my head, tears streamed down my eyes.

"I was selfish, Cloe…" Cloe looked at me, confusion in her eyes as I stroked her hair.

"Wait until your brother gets here, I'll tell both of you…in fact…I'll tell everyone…"

* * *

Sorry this is sooooo short and sooooo shitty! I hope you'll R&R neway! LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Chapter 7

Next on the Maury show…I mean in this fanfic, we are going to find out who the baby daddy is…so shut up and freaking read!

* * *

I looked at everyone, and I do mean everyone in their eyes, I wiped a tear from my eye and sniffled a bit.

"I've called you on here, to get this demon off of my shoulders…the demon that has been haunting me for sixteen years." I looked at the staring faces as I took a deep breath.

"He was drunk, and was even more brain dead than he already is, but I have a feeling it was my fault, you see…I loved this man…I loved him so much." I began to sob a bit as my twins came to comfort me, I pulled them close to me.

"I loved him so much that I wanted to lose my virginity to him. We were the only ones in the studio at that time, and well I got him so drunk he became violent. I remember his once soft face was hard and glassy, he broke the vodka bottle and screamed that I was nothing but a dirty whore. He threw me against the wall and ripped every inch of my clothes off, he ripped his clothes off too…I could've stopped him but I was too in love…the sex was hard and violent, not how I wanted my first time to be." I began to sniffle a bit looking at my son ruffling his hair and then at my daughter, stroking her soft face.

"That just tells us how you were raped, baby girl. It doesn't tell us who the father is." I looked up at Russell and sighed.

"I wasn't finished." I closed my eyes and the flashback started, I began telling the rest of the story.

"I remember that he said he was done with my trashy body, but said if I wanted more, I'd know where to find him…I left for London, that's where I met Akio, an eighteen year old new comer from Nagasaki. He was my good friend at first and we became so close that we became boyfriend and girlfriend, at that point, my stomach began to grow and I knew that the child was not Akio's. I told Akio about the rape and who the father was…he was there for me, he supported me…and then a month before the twins were born, he proposed to me and we had the wedding a few weeks later." I opened my eyes as tears streamed down my eyes.

"As soon as they were born they were my world, I thought of them to be the most beautiful babies in the world…I was only fourteen…but they were my world, my soul, my everything. I look at Hedeki and I see me, I look at Cloe and see her father."

"I look at Cloe and see the dullard…I mean look at 'er! Cyan hair! Just like the dull…OH MY FUCKING SATAN!" that's when Russell pulled 2-D by the collar.

"YOU RAPED OUR NOODLE?" I saw the fear in 2-D's eyeless eyes as he looked at me.

"I didn't rape 'er! I swear I didn't! Did I?" I inhaled deeply and exhaled, nodding my head.

"You did 2-D…you're their father." That is when Russell punched 2-D's beautiful face, knocking out some more of his teeth, Murdoc laughed in enjoyment as I began to cry out.

"STOP IT!" all eyes were on me as I took a deep, sobbing breath.

"It was my fault, NOT 2-D's he was drunk and I made him that way, however if I had a chance to change everything, I wouldn't…" I looked over at my children.

"They mean the world to me…and…2-D…he once meant the world to me…" I collapsed on my knees sobbing heavily, my children, and Russell came over to comfort me.

"Baby girl." Russell began, "Why couldn't you have told us then?"

"I still loved him and I was afraid at what you would do to him." Russell leaned in closer and whispered.

"You still love him…don't you?" I nodded my head and wiped more tears from my eyes, he just gave me a warm smile and a hug.

"Everything will be okay, baby girl." He let me cry in his massive chest for a long time. I calmed down moments later, looking over at Murdoc who was smoking a cigarette, and 2-D who was still dumbfounded.

"So they're mine?" he asked as I nodded my head, he looked down as tears began to come out of his sockets.

"I'm sorry, Noodle luv…"

"I'm sorry, 2-D…" I grabbed my twin's arms and led them outside.

"I'm leaving earlier than expected…I'm sorry I caused so much pain…and I'm sorry for everything…" I turned my back, leading my children to the bus stop

_Without you, the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows_

The bus came by moments later, and as last time it was a 3 day trip.

_Without you, the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play  
_My husband welcomed me with open arms as I crashed into them, I was happy to see him

_The stars gleam  
the poets dream  
the eagles fly  
without you_

Yet I felt a little bit empty, however, I knew that my deed was done

_The Earth turns  
the sun burns  
but I die, without you  
_2-D sat there and looked out the window, wondering when and if I'd ever come back with our children.

_Without you, the breeze warms  
the girl smiles  
the cloud moves_

I chose not to visit; the memories were too painful for me and for him.

_Without you, the tides change  
the boys run  
the oceans crash  
_A year after the incident Murdoc began shivering violently, Russell called me to be there for him, I came with my children as quickly as I could, he looked terrible, as he looked at me, smiling at me and the twins.

"How are you three?" he asked as I nodded, he began coughing violently.

"I'm afraid it's cancer and AIDs. Some whore fucked me and she had the bloody HIV…It turned into AIDs really quickly." He looked at me and smiled.

"Noods…you were like a daughter to me…Still are…however I don't love you as much as I love my Violet." I looked over to see her cry in her father's hand.

_The crowds roar  
the days soar  
the babies cry  
without you_

Akio placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked from the window of our house. I leaned on him and watched the twins roast marshmallows on an open fire in the front lawn, making s'mores.

_The moon glows  
the river flows  
but I die without you_

I picked the twins up from school and smiled at them, they greeted me with a hug and a kiss as we journeyed home.

_The world revives  
colors renew  
but I know blue  
only blue  
lonely blue  
willingly blue  
Without you  
_As soon as I heard Murdoc was getting worse I left with my children to the Maddox Manor to live in until Murdoc's time was over

_Without you, the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats  
_2-D would always talk to the twins and give them hugs, I could tell he loved them dearly, I could feel tears seeping down my eyes, they'd be adults next year, then what? I would have no one except Akio…

_Without you, the eyes gaze  
the legs walk  
the lungs breathe  
_Murdoc ended up passing away the next day. He gave us all final words.

"Vi…" he began with his daughter, "Satan will take care of daddeh, 'kay?" I remember her tears and her nod as she held her father's hand.

"Face ache…I mean 2-D…you were like a lil brother to meh. Take care o' yourself."

"Noodles, Hedeki, Cloe…I barely knew you two, Hedeki and Cloe, but your mother has grown up to be the finest lady in the world." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Russell…you were my good friend and I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused." He looked at us all one final time before taking his final breath, but with that final breath he managed to say.

"I love you all."

_The mind churns  
the heart yearns  
the tears dry without you  
_His funeral was held a week later, I remember everyone in tears, especially Violet. She threw a white rose on his casket and whispered.

"I love you, daddy."

_Life goes on  
but I'm gone  
'cause I die, without you  
without you  
without you  
without you..._

It was officially the end of Gorillaz.

* * *

That's the end…like it? Hate it? R&R and tell me!


End file.
